Kingdom Hearts III
by Azura Alola
Summary: Light and darkness. IT is almost here. Sora ran off into the Dream Realm alone to train until he's ready, but what has been tempting him to kill his most beloved friends and family? Riku must find the missing Keyblade wielders to create the Seven of Light, but do we have enough? Why has Sora seemed so distracted? What/where is the "Key to Return Hearts"? Has OC and on Wattpad also.
1. To Be Feared Or To Be Loved

**Chapter 1: To Be Loved or To Be Feared**

* * *

Darkness. Pure, black vastness beyond the old, torn buildings and Memory Skyscraper is the only site Sora can see beyond the swirling colors. It had been three-no, four months since Sora decided to train 'til heart's content in the Dream Realm, more precisely: The World That Never Was. It wasn't his choice to stay in this world day after day continuously, but something in his whole being put its foot down to tell Sora not to leave Never Was; something was bound to happen.

_'Maybe I've gone crazy. For someone who fought dark beings and travelled to places that should have never been seen by any _outsider_, this is probably the strangest idea I've done: stay here to wait for _"something"_ to happen.'_ Sora thought to himself. _'It's been so long since I actually had seen someone else other than a Dream Eater. I think this training session is over.'_

Just as Sora walked away from Memory Skyscraper, a strong twinge in his chest had halted him to only grip at where his heart his. _'Don't walk away from this, idiot. Not unless you want everyone to fear you.'_

That voice..._his voice..._has he really gone mad? It couldn't be the same feeling when the earlier feelings told him to stay. They were warm and gentle like the white sand from the shores of the Play Island back home. But this voice, rather this _feeling_, was unnatural as the short periods of unbalanced darkness. This was chilling to the bone and brittle. _'Sora, behind you!' _

Sora turned to only see his reflection; a real-life reflection with opposing differences.. A boy his height, possibly his age too. He had raven black, unruly hair spiking in all directions like him. Gold eyes hard as the metal itself bore into his own. His physique showed more muscles and definition to his body, yet he wasn't as muscular as Riku. He was skinny for someone so lithe, giving the handsome and dangerous edge. A blood tank top matched with a black short-sleeve hoodie with silver-white lining covered his top half. Black skinny jeans with a red belt covered his legs and his black and silver sneakers weren't like Sora's giant shoes, but half its size. He had dark red gloves stopping at his where silver belts crisscrossed at the end.

_'Maybe I _have _gone crazy. This is just whack!' _Sora couldn't put this together at all, but it soon didn't matter as the dark reflection pulled out a Keyblade with black and red gears, connected by chains and metal with a familiar blue eye at the hilt of it. The opponent held the weapon a couple of inches above his head with his right and his left relaxed and straight out like Riku's fighting stance, only with the palm facing down.

"You haven't gone mad, idiot. You're a lot like the original idiot." The stranger said tauntingly. This really made his blood boil for some reason. He immediately took out his Keyblade, the Kingdom Keeper, and grabbed the hilt steadily. "Looks like someone wants a beating. If you want some come and get it." The ravenette showed off a smirk and it really made Sora want to break him into two.

Sora lunged at the dark reflection and knocked him off his feet. The other teen was unfazed by this, not seeming injured. Said black-locked teen reassumed position to quickly slice Sora's left arm, giving him a moderate gash. Sora swiftly retaliated with a classic Strike Raid to the chest with a quick Blitz afterwards. The ravenette was fazed by these attacks obviously and started fuming with anger. He couldn't let this idiot win.

A brilliant idea came to his mind, a dastardly, twisted idea. He aimed for Sora with his Keyblade. He launched a Dark Firaga continued by a Blizagga. Sora blocked the incoming magic before turning back to the stranger. He was running into a Dark Portal.

"Hey, get back here! Who are you?" Sora screamed. The stranger looked back at him and gave a smug grin. He ran off into the darkness, but the Portal itself didn't disappear. "He's with them. I have to see where's going." Sora sprinted into the Portal without that feeling stopping him. This was what he had waited for.

* * *

Sora was greeted by bright sunlight, no wounds and the smell of ocean water. He was home. Everything seems to be in place; the Paopu Tree was still there, the waterfall was flowing and the tree houses and shacks were in place like nothing had happen two years ago. He slowly strolled along as he took in the precious memories coming back to him when looking at each spot. Looking out to the shore, he caught a glistening object in the sand.

He made haste to the object. Bending down to the ground, he made quite a discovery-it was a Keyblade. It had several different shades of silver and gray with a hilt like his own Keyblade, but the top had an E-shaped blade. And it had such power too it like its wielder is wandering about without it. He glanced around to find anyone. No one in sight until a bit towards his left he spotted a familiar shade of auburn - a sleeping Kairi. Kairi...she must have trained too in his absence to get ready for the upcoming battles. Sora started running to his best friend, pausing ahead before leaning over her face.

"Kairi, wake up you lazy bum." Sora teased. Kairi blinked her violet-blue eyes as she looked up. She went wide-eyed as she sent herself forward to only have her forehead colliding with Sora's. They both groaned and rubbed their foreheads in pain.

After the pain left, Kairi leapt at Sora into a bear hug. Sora couldn't freeze his blushing while Kairi wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt so right to be with her. Sitting next to her gave his heart a flutter.

"I missed you so much! You have no idea how long I've trained to get my mind off of you coming back or not. I see you got a new Keychain too for your Keyblade." Kairi giggled. If it wasn't Kairi's Keyblade, then who's?

"It's not yours?" Sora asked slowly. She shook her head slowly. "Oh, wait a minute. I forgot about him!" Sora looked frantically for the dark-haired teen. Kairi tilted her head in confusion.

"Who? Riku?" Kairi guessed. Sora shook his head. "Then who?"

"Someone dangerous." He cautioned. "Kairi, go home. It's not safe with this guy running around."

"I'll be fine. Let me go with you, Sora." To Sora, her determination set her aside from all the other girls and her pouts were cute.

"Sorry, but no. I don't know anything about him, but he spills this deadly aura."

"We'll both have each others' backs when we'll fight."

"Kairi, I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Well I don't want you to get hurt because you had no backup."

"I can handle this myself. I almost sent King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea and Riku to their doom. I can't let that mistake repeat twice!"

"Then you'll let yourself be captured by the Organization?" Sora was fuming at Kairi's attempts to get him to bring her. He couldn't let anyone be near him after what occurred four months ago. A dangerous black glow swarmed his right hand and the Keyblade.

**"BACK OFF, KAIRI!" **He couldn't format what he said and done to Kairi. Darkness shot out from the Keyblade and smacked Kairi ten feet away from Sora. _'What have I done?'_

"Fine, I'll stay... I'll stay away from **YOU**!" Kairi ran off to the dock and into her boat before Sora could reach for her. He fell where she fell, feeling disgust and terror building up in him.

"Sometimes, it's better for everyone to fear you than be loved." The stranger appeared as the Play Island shifted back into The World That Never Was. "You can strike more fear into anyone who would want to try to stomp you. It even pushes away the people you love the most for their own safety."

"W-who are you and what do you want from me?" Sora questioned while shaking from the scene.

"Someone from the dark. Just call me Vanitas. Let me ask you something, Sora." He walked up to Sora slowly and delivered a hard punch to the left cheek. Sora slumped to the ground to only be scratched in the face with the found Keyblade. "What's better? To be feared, or to be loved?" He walked away into a Corridor of Darkness before Sora could give him his answer.

"I don't know anymore."

* * *

Kairi awoke with a scream and a thin sheet of sweat on her face. She got up and smoothed her nightgown. Kairi walked to her window, looking out at one particular star in general to ask:

"Sora, what's happening?"


	2. Work To Do

Riku always seemed like he had a level head and a serene attitude to him when in truth he was a nervous wreck when it came to a life or death situation. This situation isn't just Sora and Kairi this time; every world in the universe will be put on the edge once the Keyblade War starts, or when Xehanort and the new Organization XIII come out of hiding.

"Riku, though we have almost completed our Seven of Light, we shall need more assistance. If anyone was wounded, someone will take their place until they can regain themselves." Master Yen Sid said. He called Riku and Kairi a week after Sora's departure to train them. It wasn't long before the King of Disney Castle and his captain of the royal guard and magician arrived to prepare alongside with their friends. It was time to pray tell of the past. "We only have three present."

"Wait, are you saying we should replace Sora until he comes back? He belongs in the light, I just know it. He must have been hit by Xehanort or someone before all of this started. It could be possible, right?" Riku inquired.

"No, but you will need help to battle thirteen enemies who walk among the Shadow. You are robust, but even the strongest ant of an army will need help for the tasks ahead." Master Yen Sid advised.

"So who are we going to recruit?"

"The Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee and Corena."

"Oh. Wait,_ who's _name did you say?" Riku hoped it was _that name _he heard.

"Corena, and why would you interrogate this?" Yen Sid asked as he raised an eyebrow at Riku's smile.

"N-no reason! It's been a long time since I've seen her because one month is a r-really long time." The silver-haired teen stammered.

"Or is it because you can't bear to think of the consequences of leaving her side for a whole month?" Kairi smirked.

"You're supposed to be asleep and why are you dressed?" Riku shouted.

"I had a nightmare and I thought to practice with some Heartless dummies might calm my nerves. Why are you up?"she asked.

"I wanted to send Riku on a little errand, and I think I should send you on one too." Master Yen Sid interfered. "I believe it's time to find Sora and the other missing wielders".

"If Riku's going to find Sora in the Dream Realm, then I'm going too. I'm strong enough and I perfected my Salvation today. I know just as much as Riku, so may I go?" Kairi threw in a lip quiver and puppy dog eyes to persuade the old sorcerer.

"You _are_ going to find Sora. Riku will be searching for Corena." The sorcerer explained. Kairi's heart was leaping out of her heart. She will finally see, talk, hear and _have _Sora back again. "Both of you may leave the Tower when you are prepared for your journeys. Good luck to both of you."

* * *

Broad dawn light seeped through the blinds, alerting a slumbering girl. Suddenly, a melody started buzzing in the air. The teen slapped the off button while checking the date to make sure this wasn't a dream. Summer is finally here. Jumping out of bed, she sprinted to her closet trying to find a non-school outfit. After laying out every article of clothes on her bed, she quickly showered and dried her hair the best she could with two small towels.

Dressing up as brisk as she could, she checked herself in the mirror. Dark chestnut hair with natural raven highlights was styled with the bangs just above her eyebrows swept to the right separated by the rest of the locks by a purple headband. The rest of her hair was straight ending a bit past her shoulders with two end strands of hair pulled into a small ponytail. Her heart-shaped face displayed an acute, straight nose, full pink lips, barely visible cheekbones and sky blue eyes. A yellow-green short-sleeved hoodie embroidered with thin magenta and purple lines one-fourth of the way zipped covered a zipped-up black vest covering her stomach. Under the vest was a purple tank top with a heart with wings on the left of her chest. She wore dark blue denim patch-pocket caprice pants with three-inch zippers at the hems on each leg held by a magenta utility belt. Her street sneakers were the same green as her hoodie had a silver heart with wings on the outer side of the heel surrounded by stars. Her left arm was covered with a silver, teal and violet armor in the shape of a small heart with wings. The bottom half of the armor cascaded down in three layers. Her left wrist had a communicator watch that had black and white checker pattern for the band. The girl herself had a slim built, she had a height of 5'4" and looked mature for an age of sixteen. But all the while, her beauty was ageless to many, except her.

"Corena! I thought you were going to help Sazh, Fang and Hope today!" Her older brother called.

"I'm coming! Keep your beanie on, alright?" Corena shouted back. The first day of summer and she was late for the most important day of _this _summer: her first job. Running down the steps towards the kitchen, Corena noticed the elegant set of china and the platters of food arranged on the table. Her brother wore black shorts with pockets of cooking utensils, a dark blue T-shirt, and a white apron with obvious stains. His pure blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and his short beard was capped with a hairnet. He was very muscular and had a height of 6'7". "What's the occasion or what did you do, Snow?"

"I want to show how nice of an in-law I can be towards Lightning before she officially becomes my in-law." Snow explained. Corena now knew he messed up with Lightning yesterday at lunch, even though she was at school.

Corena and Snow weren't related, but they definitely act like it. Corena mysteriously appeared on the Villiers' doorstep one night when she was probably no older than six months. After their parents died of a Heartless attack when she was ten, Snow did school and single parenting at the same time to offer everything for both. He put her through multi-art self-defense classes taught by Claire "Lightning" Farron and Corena discovered her talents and love of art due to Serah Farron. It was love at first sight for both of the mad quickly became a couple. They could have married a year ago, but the darkness had caused the very idea of happiness in their world.

"How did you mess it up?" She interrogated nonchalantly.

"I tried to pass her the shrimp cocktails and spaghetti, but the food fell into her lap instead of her plate." The platinum blonde groaned.

"Doesn't Sazh's restaurant have those moving pedestals where you just move it by turning it?" He stayed silent for a long time. "You turned it like it was a playground merry-go-round, am I right?"

"Just eat." He growled. He threw off his apron and strolled off into his room. Corena ate her food quietly asSnow shuffled around in his room. When he came out, he had on a dark blue dress shirt with black slacks. Around his neck was an intricate necklace in the shape of his original home world, Cocoon. He wore black slacks to match his black loafers. His hair was straightened and layered, giving him a sophisticated look. "How do I look?"

She glanced at him and looked him in the eye. "I think we've got a problem." Snow looked nervous as she continued. "Lightning might really consider you as family by just looking at you. You cooked this omelet and bacon for nothing."

"You and I still need to eat. I spent all morning getting these recipes right!" He laughed loudly. "You want me to walk you to Chobocco Diner, school or Fang's shop? I've got time."

"I'll just use my skateboard to get Fang's. You need to _stay_ clean." She answered.

"For your information, I _try_ to stay clean. I even brush my teeth three times a day. Also, I modified your board since the winds are picking up again." Snow picked up a black skateboard and matching helmet and tossed at his sister. "Press the button."

Corena looked at the red button at the end of the board and pressed it. A compartment opened up and a rolled up sail and mast unfolded them. The mast stood at six feet with a built-in handlebar that was collapsible too.

"Press it again." The second time she pushed it, the mast and sail reverted back in the compartment. "I got Hope to do that for you. You're welcome."

"Thanks! This will get me around town faster. I love you so much! I'll be back before the sun sets!" Corena ran out the door with her modified skateboard and helmet in hand.

"Look out Daybreak Town because my sister is now faster than ever." Snow chuckled to himself. A knock rapped on the door. "What can she possibly forget? They're feeding her lunch."

When he opened the door, a familiar silver-haired teen was at the front of the door.

"Snow, is Corena here?"

* * *

"Alright, kiddo, the fun starts here." Fang claimed. She wasn't wearing her work attire since today is a stock-reload day. She had a strapless black shirt with a sash draping over it. Her skirt was an ocean blue as we're her bead earrings. "The weaponry goes into the back room, healing, and medical items on the top shelf, synthesis items in the middle and accessories on the bottom. The clothes go in the back too, battle attire or not. Any questions?"

Corena shook her head and started working on the boxes behind her, unaware of the blots of shadows started moving into the shop. Not even Fang noticed.


	3. Rebound

**I'm so sorry to all of you who have read my stories! I just had so much coming at me since summer began. I moved for the summer (location classified), we still don't have any Wi-Fi and my computer still hates me and I had my best friend say he loves me. Even with all this crazy, I started a long-distance relationship and worked hard enough to get a laptop to upload everything I finished. ****_Romance in Progress _****and ****_Kingdom Hearts: Truth or Dare _****will be updated Friday since I'm going home Thursday. Updates will be regular now, but during holidays and summer, I have too many problems. So here it is, the next chapter of ****_Kingdom Hearts III._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rebound**

* * *

"Why do you want to know where my sister is?" Snow glowered.

Riku can approach people with no problem, even if they're not exactly "people". But Snow Villiers can make the silverette think twice about how suave and articulate he really is.

"Uh, Master Yen Sid needs her. This is for the good or bad for every known world out there, uh, sir. It's very urgent." Riku responded carefully. _Please just let me live..._

"Really now?" Riku did _not _like Snow's glare and how dangerous he looked with his fighting gloves and frozen battle scythe. "Last time I let her leave with you, she came back in a comatose state and had bruises the size of my _hand_!"

"She chose to take my place when Mickey asked me to do that mission. I just came back from taking my Mark of Mastery when we had to-"

"But that isn't an excuse for almost bringing home my little sister close to death row!"

"Then what is?"

"Evil consuming the universe and a giant Heartless attack!"

As if on queue, hordes of black creatures appeared from the shadows. All of them had gilded, beady eyes wanting something inside of them- hearts, _their _hearts. Oh how lucky Riku was today.

"Truce?" Snow asked as he ready for a long fight. Riku pulled out Way to the Dawn and stood in his battle position.

"Yeah, but you still don't like me, huh?"

"Not. At. All."

Riku sighed in disappointment. "I knew you were going to say that." _Why can't he forget that?_

* * *

Kairi looked at the gloomy skyscrapers. It felt like another life when she thought about how everything led her back to Sora. The plan to run away from their world, the darkness swallowing everything, her lucky charm, the Heartless, the Nobodies, the light, the Keyblade. It seemed like one way or another that one unlikely thing brought them closer to each other. Or rather separate them farther from each other physically.

"Sora, it's Kairi! Please, show me a sign that you're here! SORA! **SSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!**" Kairi called out. No answer. Her Dream-eaters didn't sense anything, or anyone. It's terrifying to be back in the World That Never Was. "Sora, can you hear me?"

How long before she finds Sora? Will he be alive...or...

_No thinking like that Kairi! Pull yourself together. _Kairi mentally encouraged herself. _Sora is not dead._

Her **_(1) _**Pegasus Dream-eater suddenly started whinnying and prancing off towards the Memory's Skyscraper with her **_(2) _**tiger Dream-eater along its side.

"Wait, Tigger, Ciel! Where are you going?" Kairi made haste after the colorful creatures. _They must be on to something; is it Sora? Please be Sora!_

Following their trail while fighting off the nightmares, Kairi went along with the animals' instincts; they turned onto such tight passageways that Kairi can barely fit into. She felt so tired trying to follow them, but Sora had to be there. Luckily, she came into an open area where Tigger and Ciel lingered and stared at one spot. The redhead made haste, hoping her Dream Eaters found Sora. A safe, healthy Sora with his ocean blue irises sparkling and his sweet, joyous smile.

_Oh, why is fate cruel to both me and Sora? _Kairi mentally said. She stared at bloody Sora, clothes partially torn and a couple of wounds showing. He had a Kairi wanted to sob all day and hug Sora horribly so, but her mission came first. Grabbing him under his armpit, the Princess of Heart hoisted him high enough to get his arm to drape over her shoulder. _Don't worry, Sora. You'll be safe when we get you to Yen Sid._

"And where do you think your going,_ Princess_? You just got to the party." A familiar voice called out. "Besides, Sora was having fun. Don't you want to stay for a little while."

Kairi gazed over her shoulder to respond the voice, yet she was too stunned to even retort. A raven-haired, golden-eyed Sora was smirking back at her. Fear was drowning her; her thoughts focused on one subject: _who is he and what did he do to Sora?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Sora groaned from his delicate state. If there's going to be a battle, then only one person will walk out of this to take care of the brunette. And Kairi will make sure she will be the only one to walk away. Said princess dragged Sora and laid him gently by a wall and walked back to her opponent.

"Well if this was a party, where are the other guests? What, no snacks and drinks too? This is a horrible party." Kairi taunted. She immediately pulled out her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace. "That, or you didn't this well enough."

"This was supposed to be a party for four people. We're just missing one guest: Riku." the double replied. "Where is he?"

"Not here is all I can tell you. Also, I'm so sorry for leaving the party so early. I need to get going." Kairi turned on her heel and strolled in Sora's direction. A Keyblade of red and black went flying at Kairi's direction and landed in a crack of a wall, several inches above Sora's head. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, sorry. But what are you going to do about that?"

Kairi gripped Destiny's Embrace with both of her hands while she spun to aim at his face. "FIRE!"

Three balls of fire came hurdling towards the raven's face, but he blocked them easily. He summoned his weapon propelled himself towards Kairi. She dodged his counter attack and rushed him with several cuts and slashes. **_(3) _**The double suddenly froze, giving Kairi a startling smirk before fading away. Right after the image disappeared, the double knocks the auburn-haired girl to her feet. He tried to stab her while she was on the ground, but a magical barrier protected. Kairi suddenly disappeared in a blur of light, the barrier still there though. **_(4)_** As the raven searched for her, he didn't realize that vines surrounded his feet. The vines tugged hard keeping him stationary. Kairi reappeared and raised Destiny's Embrace. More vines grew around the raven-haired teen. The princess started waving her Keyblade like a conductor's baton, directing the plants to lash at him repeatedly. Kairi's magic was immediately depleted from this magic attack. The vines died at the boy's feet, freeing him. He prepped himself to launch one of his strongest magic attacks.

"see ya, princess. Nice knowing you." The Sora lookalike launched a large Dark Triple Firaga at her. Kairi steadied herself and countered it with a Triple Blizzaga. She felt so weak after that last attack, especially since she used strong spells. Kairi looked over to Sora. He looked so weak; she hasn't even him yet.

She had to live. For the good of the worlds. For the good of Sora.

Taking a Hi-Potion from her pouch, she quick drank it while the boy recovered from his own attack. Her wounds quickly healed themselves, leaving behind little bruises and scratches. Kairi sprinted at him, swinging her Keyblade at his chest. She started cutting large holes in the jacket he was wearing that showed patches of purple and blue. Kairi kept going with her attacks, relentlessly continuing in hope to knock him out or he just throws in the towel.

"This is far enough!" He growled. He disappeared, leaving nothing behind this time. The next thing Kairi knew was a painful, swift blow was induced at her right hip. She fell to the ground while clutching her side. She desperately tried to get up, but landed back down in agony. "Good bye. Forever!" His Keyblade shot out a dark beam of energy towards Kairi.

"No!" Sora interfered the attack with a beam of light energy. "This is far from over!"

Both surges of each attack were glowing brighter than the Sun itself. It burned to be this close to the attacks, but it didn't matter to Kairi now. Sora was defending her. Only minutes ago, he was unconscious and had open cuts everywhere. But now he was awake and free of any damage. She can only emote through tears, shock and happiness.

* * *

Sora willed every ounce of strength he had to defeat Vanitas. It's fine with him if it was _only him_ taking the damage. But if you hurt his family and friends, he _will_ defeat you. All of the energy just came out of no where after seeing Kairi get kicked to the ground. He willed himself to try and stand up. He didn't know he was as well healing himself. His only goal was to stop Vanitas from hurting Kairi. He didn't even thought of how he shot the continuous attack when he didn't even learn it.

The beams of energy pushed and pulled at each other. None budged. Sora took a step forward, still handling the attack. He took another and another, willing the beam of light to grow strong in the process.

Vanitas strained all of his focus towards his Keyblade. He wanted to leave this battle alive. He _needed_ to leave this battle alive. Not just for his own desires, but for someone else too. Yet his strength turned into weakness as he felt feeble from his ultimate attack.

Sora was close enough to finish him off. He gathered all his power and released a full-on blast of Light. It was so illuminant and burned his eyes a bit, but this had to be over now. When the light died down, only Sora was sprawled out unconscious.

* * *

"Sora! Wake up, please! SORA!" Kairi shook him, trying to get a sound out of him. He only stirred a bit. "Sora, please be okay. The worlds need you! Riku and King Mickey need you! _I_ need you!"

"Uh, Kairi...why?" Sora groaned, trying not to move due to his burn marks.

"Why what?"

"Why did...you...come?"

"You need to come home now. Master Yen Sid said that it's time to prepare for the Keyblade War. He suspects that the new Organization will strike soon."

"I can't...I know he's...still...out there."

"We can worry about him later. I'm taking you home whether you like it or not."

"How's...your side?"

Kairi stared at him with confusion. He won't be getting out of this topic so easily. "It's okay, I guess. But you're not. Let's go home." She held a hand out to the brunette, but he only summoned his Kingdom Key. "What are yo-"

"Heal." Translucent leaves and vines arose. The pain Kairi's side disappeared along with all the larges cuts and wounds. The burns on Sora's skin dissipated. "Fine, but could you stop yelling please?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Come on. Get your Keyblade." Sora slowly raised his Keyblade towards the Keyhole above him.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Kairi brought her Keyblade the same level with Sora's.

Both of their blades released a stream of light at the Keyhole. They were enveloped in brightness, then the light faded with them in tow.

* * *

"You okay?"

"Yeah, do you think that struck a lot of fear into them?" Vanitas asked his partner and close friend.

"Yeah, I think you struck enough fear into them to make them cry and call for their mamas." His partner answered honestly. His friend wore a black Organization cloak and kept the hood up. "I think you did a little too much with the Dark Cannon though."

Vanitas shrugged. "Eh, sue me."

"Sure, but just wait until I come back with a lawyer."

Vanitas faked a pout. "Wait! Don't go. I need to be healed here!"

"Fine, but after this, you wanna go get so lunch? We're actually ahead of schedule."

"Yeah. Don't remind me twice." His friend walked up to him and dropped an Elixir on his lap. Vanitas consumed it like he was dying of thirst. "When can we alert the others to commence to the next step?"

The only visible part of flesh on his friend was a nose and smirk. "When they come for their beloved friends, Vani."

"Don't call me Vani!"

* * *

**Okay, again I'm sorry for not being here the last few months. But on the bright side, I'm back to do regular updates. Romance in Progress and the ToD will be updated on Friday. Also, I'm starting this along-the-lines story game. The bold italicized numbers point out what to answer. So what are those animals and attacks. #4 is one I came up with, but I wan to know what you guys think the name is. Till then R&amp;R and bye!**


	4. To Be or Not to be, Isn't the Question

Chapter 4: To Be or Not to Be, Isn't the Question

Vanitas had always hated it when he had to let others care for his own wounds. Then he has to hear their pity. He doesn't want anyone's pity. He doesn't _need_ anyone's pity. Pity was for the weak he was taught. He is not weak. He'll never be.

But when his Master isn't around, he wants to let go and pity_ himself_. Never had anyone ever experienced pain as much as he had on a daily basis. Especially when he trains against his own emotions, literally.

_You're a fool, a worthless stupid fool. __**SLASH!**_

_You'll never have anyone who truly loves you. You're only a tool. Not some human being. __**SLASH! SWING!**_

_You are truly a _Nobody_. __**SLASH! CRASH! CRUNCH!**_

And he hated himself for that. He doesn't want to call himself weak, but in the eyes of others, it's too true then the gilded color of his eyes displaying his darkness. How can he fight against those who have stolen his happiness away when he himself, who should be the definition of fear, was weak?

How pathetic.

At least one person believes in him and his strength. That he was thankful for.

"You have to stop thinking like that. It will get you nowhere if you think so dark. It will only hurt you." She said. Swirling

"Yeah, yeah and my eyes will turn a bright sea blue. I'll be fine but look out for yourself too. You're all I have." He replied with concern.

"I know, so don't get all mopey and don't do anything risky, Vani."

"You'll never stop calling me 'Vani' are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine, but not too often please?"

"Can't promise that." She chuckled as Vani groaned. He shook it off and laughed as well.

"Even if you annoy me, you still make me smile no matter what."

* * *

Riku wasn't having the most fun really. Usually, he'd have fun and relax while beating the living darkness out of Heartless. But there's so many across town. It's not like Holl-Radiant Garden's problem but it's irregular. Holy prism windmill 'cause there's so many Neoshadows. At least Snow was quiet and did the share of fights. But something had bugged him sincere first Heartless he smashed.

"So, where did Corena go? She'd be safe wherever she went right?" Riku asked carefully.

"Honestly, I don't know. With the condition this town is in, I'd probably say no." Snow replied. A swing of his iced staff and five Neoshadows dispersed into dust. "She's a big girl, though. I reckon she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right..."

Riku, being the more responsible and sensible of his friends, tended to be a bit of a mother or how Lea puts it, _a BRO hen_. Of course, he would be seeing how stupidly attractive they are to the Heartless and Nobodies. He had to look after Kairi since she was a walking target. She became an even bigger one after learning how to fight with a Keyblade. The red head was his little sister in a way and it would kill him to see her get trampled under a giant monster's foot or in the hands of darkness. Sora, on the other hand, tended to be a big boy once in a while, yet he awestruck Riku time to time with his selfless antics. He can be an automatic ulcer creator sometimes, but Sora was a goofball made for Kairi. Plus, Riku, Mickey, and Minnie ship SoKai very hard.

Plus, Riku, Mickey, and Minnie ship SoKai very hard. Riku placed a bet on Kairi's birthday (on April first) to the end of summer. Mickey had November to January while Minnie was hoping Sora's birthday (March third) to the end of February.

But Riku also has a tendency to be too worried about a certain person- Corena. Long story short, he felt more human around her. Yes, Kairi and Sora are his sources of light, but sometimes they wouldn't understand his hardships and he doesn't want to burden the royal mice. She understood him. She was there for him during his battles within himself; not against Ansem, but his own inner turmoil. It made his days roaming through the dead of the night easier and more enjoyable knowing she was would accompany him. However like Sora, she lives on a highwire on top of a bottomless pit. She could give him a heart attack any time of the day without knowing. One way or another _she_ will be the reason he'll collapse.

"Hey, look out stupid!"

Riku peered out of the corner of his eye and spotted a Neoshadow ready to slice his skin from his muscle. It only took him a second to dodge but it was so careless and unlike him to not see an attack him. Corena wasn't even here and she was screwing up him up already with a thought.

"If you were thinking of her, I swear I'll take care of the stupid Heartless first then you!" Snow threatened. Oh Corena, she really did screw him over in more ways than one. "I'll try to revive you and kill you again if it was something rated PG-13 and up! I swear on my house's will I will!"

"I'm worried about her and everyone else! How can I not think of her in a situation like this?! I bet you were thinking of Serah and your honeymoon with her." Riku rebutted with no shame.

"Shut. Up. One more word and I'll follow my promise."

Taking the threat seriously, he saluted to the furious blonde and counter-attacked another Neoshadow. The situation was getting out of hand. They need to clear the place of Heartless _now_. A child's scream pierced through the sky suddenly from the other end of town.

"No, it couldn't be. Riku, go towards the east end of town. Check on this local pilot's house, a child there is in danger and maybe another as well. There's a shop nearby that Corena might be working at currently. Save them then I'll kill you." Snow directed with crazy anger and love. He loved his adopted sister and the little children on the other end of town. He was crazy protective like Riku to defend the center of town by himself.

"You know if you get hurt, Serah and Corena will kill you before you kill me."

"I realize that. Now go before I change my mind."

Riku dashed towards the sunrise as Snow smirked to the crowd of Heartless.

"I guess we are more similar than I'd expect we are. Then I guess I should welcome you back to Daybreak Town." Snow said a Shadow as Riku ran to the rescue.

* * *

"Stay behind me, Dajh!" Corena cried. She carried a little girl with bright red, curly pigtails. She was unconscious from a fallen crate a little Shadow pushed over. Thank her lucky stars the crate was small and filled with little toys. But the irony of it all was Fang ordered those toys to hand out to the town children. A special Moogle doll with a cute baby blue jacket holding a pouch full of little bracelets and a matching bead necklace for poor Vanille was what had hit her on the head.

There were many Heartless in town and it scared him.

"Cori, I'm scared." The little boy cried. His friend looked pale with a bump on her head the size of a strawberry. She looked dead, and he doesn't look dead things. He doesn't like to be alone either. What will he do without his best friend?

"Everything will be all right. I promise. Vanille is still breathing, see? She's only asleep from the running and the mean Heartless." Corena explained.

"When will she wake up?"

Both of their hearts were beating in time together as hard as a bass drum.

"Soon, little one. I promise. And you know I hate breaking promises." said Corena with a wink. Dajh was still young but he can hear the faltering reassurance in her statement. "Dajh. I need you to be calm, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now run back to your house and lock the door. Hold Vanille, I'll follow."

"But Corena-"

"Stay calm and everything will be fine. Now, go!" She handed over Vanille. It was a stupid risk but a 50/50 risk of life nonetheless. "Now, go!"

Light shone from her hand.

"You can hurt my heart, my soul, all of my physical matter I don't care! But hurting my family, especially those so vulnerable, will be death." Corena lifted her Keyblade to the skyline, letting some Shadows slice themselves. " To be or not to be, isn't the question. The question is who's first?"


End file.
